Percy and Annabeth adventure
by Thegodoftime
Summary: The adventures of percabeth rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own PJO**

Chapter one

Percy

As I woke up I smelt strawberries and saw my girlfriend Annabeth sleeping on my chest. a grin appeared on my face."Good morning Wise girl" "good morning Seaweed brain" I look at the alarm clock "12 o'clock!" "Shit! We're late" "Quick get dressed!" So after me and Annabeth got dressed and Annabeth went to her cabin we each went to our in

individual activities and because I was the cabin leader (can't remember what it's called sorry) I decided my own activities so I went to the lake and went for a swim after a while I notice a blonde girl jump next to me so I created a air bubble. Annabeth.

"Hey Percy" "Don't you have archery" "yeah but I missed this" then she kissed me and it was the best


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry I haven't updated because of school

Chapter Two (lemon)

Annabeth

As I woke in my cabin I remembered last night a smile appeared on my face I just wish that we could take it further than making out I mean we are 18 (AN:just in this story) so we could take it further.

Percy

When I woke I remembered last night and I smiled I wish me and Annabeth could do more than kiss we are 18 (AN:yes I know but the both have to be ready)so we could have sex

3 hours later (after activities)

I tried to find Annabeth so I could ask her finally I found her "Annabeth do you want to take it further?" I asked "sure I was going to ask you that" so we went my cabin because I'm the only one there and we went on the bed and...

Sorry I lied about the lemon you'll just have to wait


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (real lemon)

We went on the bed and Annabeth pulled off my shirt a revealed my 6-pack then I pulled off her tank top and took off her jeans as she took of my shorts then she took off her bra and panties revealing her size DD boobs I took off my boxers showing my 8"dick "wow it's so big" Annabeth said "just be careful Percy" so I put my dick in careful and when I felt her hymen I said "are you sure?" "Yes just be careful" so I broke her hymen and stopped to kiss away her tears "you can start now seaweed brain" "ok wise girl" so I started to pump in and out "faster Percy faster! Oh yes!" After a half a hour we both cummed "that was great" i said then we fell asleep

I know it's short but can you review if Annabeth should get pregnant and how I'm doing


	4. Chapter 4

Right after reviews and friends voting its 3/5 meaning Annabeth will be pregnant and it's twins so review names?


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth

I looked at the test horrified so I was pregnant so I have to tell Percy how will he take it will he leave me will he stay with me no Annabeth don't think like that he loves you so I went to find Percy at the arena teaching sword fighting to the younger campers so when he finished I went up to him "hey Percy" I said as kissed him "hey Annabeth what are you doing here "I have some thing to tell you" "what?" "Im pregnant" Percy's face paled "oh crap I forgot to put a condom on" "that doesn't matter now we have a baby!" As I said that we got teleported to Olympus "PERCUS JACKSON how dare you impregnate my daughter!" Said my mother Athena then Poseidon said camly "I would like to know why as well" "we are 18 years old we don't need you controlling our lives" said Percy "can you two step outside for a minute" said Zeus

Zeus pov

After I sent them out I dismissed all the gods expect for two Poseidon & Athena "right you two will you end your thousand year disagreement for your children's sake" "sure brother" Poseidon said "whatever sorry Poseidon" said Athena "sorry Athena" "right now that's done I will call in your children I want you to talk to them together and Athena don't kill Percy ok"I said as I went to get the two

Time skip to when Annabeth is 6 months pregnant

Today is the day we find out the sex of the twins I can't wait then we can decide the names of them so I am lying on one the bed as the nurse comes in and asks me to pull up my t-shirt and puts the gel on my tummy as Percy kisses me on the cheek so after a few minutes the nurse turned to me and said " congratulations its a boy and a girl"so as we return to our own cabin built for us we were talking about names so I said "what about Selina and Charles" "perfect two of our best friends that have past to the under world

Ok that's it for now thanks to Allen r for the names and one of my longest chapters


	6. Update

Right I'm thinking of starting another story so I need a pairing


	7. The last update (for this)

Ok I'm putting this story up for adoption because I can't do any thing with it but read my new story alls good in Goode high


End file.
